1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a tilting mechanism for varying a tilt angle of a movable section with respect to a fixed section. In addition, another embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a telephone in which a main body having a hand set and a display unit on a base thereof is tiltably attached, and more particularly, to a structure for varying a tilt angle of the main body with respect to the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a television-incorporated telephone set disclosed in JP-A-10-150485, the television includes a communication block and a display block mounted on the communication block.
The communication block generally contains a circuit component for a telephone communication and various operation buttons related to a telephone communication function are arranged on a front surface of the communication block. The display block generally contains a circuit component for a television or a CRT display and a display screen of the CRT display is exposed on a front surface of the display block.
In such an electronic apparatus, the display block can be tilted with respect to the communication block so that users can adjust a display screen at their disposal.
Specifically, the upper surface of the communication block is curved in an arc shape so as to be concaved, and a roller is rotatably supported by four corners of the curved part. On the other hand, the lower surface of the display block forms a sliding surface that is curved in an arc shape to protrude, and the roller rotatably comes in contact with the sliding surface. For this reason, the display block is configured to be tilted with respect to the communication block as the arc-shaped sliding surface is slided on the roller.
In addition, according to JP-A-10-150485, a click mechanism is disposed between the communication block and the display block. The click mechanism includes a plurality of concave portions formed on the sliding surface of the display block and a locking piece formed on the upper surface of the communication block.
The concave portions are arranged in a row at a predetermined interval in the tilting direction of the display block. The locking piece is elastic and a convex portion positioned on the front end thereof selectively engages with the concave portions of the display block. With such a configuration, the display block is maintained at any tilt angle so that the display screen faces a desired direction.